Loveless
by KaleykaWayne
Summary: Talon como ahora se le conoce a servido a la Liga de Asesinos como el protector del joven heredero desde su nacimiento, pero el destino ya se encuentra escrito para ambos ¿Que va a elegir Talon el deber o el amor? ... Ship crack, Damian Wayne x Talon


**Nota del autor: Espero que les guste la historia, es un songfic de Loveless en cuanto escuche esuche esta cancion me recordo a ellos les dejo el link de la version utilizada: ****_ watch?v=9OSsyf9I9WI&t=53s ._**

**Loveless**

_Una guerra que busco tu sangre derramar_

_Debe terminar, debes morir y ya_

El sabia que su verdadera misión acababa de iniciar, que su propósito estaba esperando por cumplirse, sus pesados pasos resonaban en esos pasillos de mármol blanco tan conocidos, su vista examinaba cada detalle del lugar como cuando entro por primera vez apreciando los hermosos adornos dorados en las grandes columnas bañadas en plata la luz del sol se reflejaba dándole un brillo encantador que fácilmente podria recordar a los cuentos de hadas sin embargo la historia con la que se edifico aquel palacio no estaba oculta, exhibida tan descaradamente que los dorados grabados mostraban escenas de violencia, crueldad y muerte su historia era un relato de terror, una guarida de demonios cada ladrillo de aquella edificación estaba bañada por la sangre de un inocente, cada columna era un río de lagrimas,sin embargo una curva suave en sus labios rompió con su expresión seria ¿Quién podria pensar que alguien podría capaz de escabullirse en aquel recinto?

_Yo solo pensé que eras un chico normal_

Aun recordaba la primera vez que le vio aquella donde le fue presentado como su nuevo amo, como el dueño de su vida, su todo, un par de hermosos ojos infantiles del color jade le admiraban con autentica curiosidad, el cabello tan negro como el cielo nocturno estaba desordenado, un rostro redondo y tierno, era tan solo un niño que aún tenía que cargar en brazos cargados por su orgullosa madre quien al contrario del niño su mirada era dura, frío

-Te llamó por una razón-su voz femenina era autoritaria, firme y esa vez era aún más fuerte - Fuiste elegido para el máximo honor, tu serás el protector de nuestro heredero, de mi hijo y este será tu señor, un error y lo pagaras con tu vida- una advertencia que destilaba veneno, en su mirada se podia distinguir el peligro que representaba desobedecerla

-Si señora-respondió sumisamente al final Todos sus esfuerzos por demostrar su valía a la familia hablar justo cuando una pequeña risa inundo el salón sorprendiendo a los adultos era como si aquel niño estuviera dando su aprobación.

_Me equivoque semilla de Lucifer_

_Pero por fin ha despertado inhumano_

_Vástago de satán (di me quien soy)_

Los años pasaron cumpliendo con su juramento siendo la sombra del niño, al inicio solo era ser de niñero como si de otro niño se tratase pero conforme este fue creciendo las amenazas alrededor del heredero aumentaron, varios intentos de asesinato hacia el menor se vieron frustrados por La protección del que tenían apodado como Talon olvidando su verdadero nombre incluso el pequeño niño lo conoció de tal forma, Talon fue testigo del intenso entrenamiento al que su dueño era alguien, viendo con asombro que una muy tierna edad de 4 años sus pequeñas manos eran manchadas por la sangre y aunque el quisiese proteger su inocencia no podia hacerlo, su madre era estricta pero su abuelo el temido Ras 'Al Ghul lo era más, alcanzando niveles que podrían definirse solo como crueldad,a la edad de 7 años el heredero ya tenia conocimiento sobre el uso de una gran variedad de armas, las espadas eran ya parte de su cuerpo, tan hábil para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que podia derrotar a algunos adultos con facilidad Talon fue uno de los tantos maestros que tenia de entre los asesinos mas letales, crueles y experimentados elegidos con el propósito para formar la impotencia del alcalde que solo podia ver como de sus verdosos ojos iba desapareciendo la compasión, como su ego era inflado pero también como las expectativas impuestas eran desorbitantes y que sin saber como el heredero lograba llenarlas, Talon se sorprendió cuando el chico logró derrotar a su madre, no podías olvidar que era ese día en la primera vez que se encontraba en su rostro una sonrisa engreída llena de autosuficiencia de manera natural,se estremeció cuando fue responsable de la masacre de un pueblo que se había opuesto a la familia tirana, una orden de su abuelo para ponerlo a prueba, una de tantas que se le impuso, podría demostrar todo lo aprendido, ahí rodeado de cadáveres se erguía orgulloso, las esmeraldas que tenia por iris parecían teñirse de carmesí, su rostro aun redondo reflejaba una sed de sangre que al mayor le fue imposible no compararlo con algún ente del inframundo aquella visión para desgracia de Talon se convertirá en el máximo orgullo de su familia y de la misma Liga, una escena que sepultaba sus esperanzas de salvar al niño de aquel án rodeados de cadáveres se erguía orgulloso, las esmeraldas que tenia por iris parecían teñirse de carmesí, su rostro aun redondo reflejaba una sed de sangre que al mayor le fue imposible no compararlo con algún ente del inframundo cuya visión para la desgracia de Talon se convirtió en El máximo orgullo de su familia y de la misma Liga, una escena que sepultaba sus esperanzas de salvar al niño de aquel án rodeados de cadáveres se erguía orgulloso, las esmeraldas que tenia por iris parecían teñirse de carmesí, su rostro aun redondo reflejaba una sed de sangre que al mayor le fue imposible no compararlo con algún ente del inframundo cuya visión para la desgracia de Talon se convirtió en El máximo orgullo de su familia y de la misma Liga, una escena que sepultaba sus esperanzas de salvar al niño de aquel mundo.

-Talon- le llamo una voz infantil mientras caminaban a la habitación del chico como sombra y guardián, el mayor habia recibido la orden de permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo razón por la que compartía habitación con el niño, gracias a esto era el asesino el que mejor conocía al ojiverde

-¿Si?- Talon iba a su lado su tono frio podria intimidar a cualquiera pero no al heredero

-¿Quién soy?- susurro con amargura, amargura que un niño de su edad no debía tener

-Eres Damian Al Ghul-quiso suspirar ¿como un niño tenia tales crisis emocionales? La respuesta simplista pareció no hacerle gracia al menor sin embargo no volvió a hablar del tema hasta años después.

_Toda mi vida eh esperado mi misión (que me paso)_

_Darte cruel final (tan sólo estoy) _

Cada pasillo estaba lleno de historia, recuerdos agridulces sin embargo no era un hombre de sentimentalismo afuera el caos estaba presente tomo años pero al fin los sometidos se habían levantado en armas, así como Damian él tenia un destino que se debía cumplir, sabia que los oprimidos serian masacrados si se prolongaba la guerra para vencer se debía eliminar la punta de la pirámide, no era el único infiltrado en la Liga de Asesinos pero si era el único que logro llegar tan lejos y cerca de la familia sin ser descubierto razón por la que su papel en la guerra era mas importante era la esperanza, si fallaba todo seria en vano

-¿Doy miedo?- en su cabeza resonaba la voz de su objetivo como una constante-¿Quién soy?, Tu eres mi única compañía, mi consuelo- podia recordar con claridad la mirada dura y solitaria que mostraba cada vez que estaban solos, podia ver un brillo verde de melancolía y el susurro quebradizo con el que lo repetía continuamente desde su infancia hasta el presente inclusive noches recientes se lo confesaba en un susurro lleno de confianza, de cariño y necesidad.

_Ahora que el día ha llegado (__abrázame__)_

_Se que en este juego no puedo fallar (__protégeme__)_

Llego a la entrada de los aposentos del ahora joven abriendo con cautela la puerta cualquier imprevisto podria poner en riesgo su misión, tenia que terminar rápido

-Tardaste- escucho una voz dulce con aire firme desde las sombras de sus aposentos algo que ya era extraño generalmente el joven no gustaba de estar de tal manera

-Lo lamento- no dio explicaciones ni excusas, Damian nunca se las pidió estaba convencido que sus razones debía de tener y era lo suficientemente confiado como para preguntarle por que lo dejaba solo

-Alístate- ordeno esa era la señal para que Talon entrara a las sombras sin embargo no dio un paso dentro como el pensaba ya que un sonido metálico se escucho a sus pies Damian le habia aventado unas espadas gemelas y algunas pistolas-No tengo tiempo para que entres, tenemos trabajo que hacer-al terminar de hablar salió a la luz, el dueño de aquella voz que tanto problemas le ocasionaba vestido con ropas negras con detalles verdes y amarillos, su piel canela apenas podria verse, calzando botas militares, en su cinturón podían verse las pistolas, algunas dagas de mangos dorados en su espalda resaltaban el mango de unas conocidas espadas aquellas favoritas por el moreno dos cimitarras de hojas curvas herencia de su pueblo árabe, su rostro ya dejaba de ser el de un niño, sus rasgos se habían definido, gracias a su madre era un joven endemoniadamente atractivo, con pómulos sumamente marcados, labios finos pero masculinos, sus ojos ligeramente rasgados eran adornados por pestañas negras y largas, sus iris eran tan verdes que parecia tener esmeraldas con un suave brillo aguamarina que solo si le prestabas atención podías ver, su pelo tan negro que brillaba su porte lleno de orgullo, de poder, le recordaba a Talon que ya no era el niño en brazos que le sonreía con bondad, ahora era una atractiva amenaza ya no habia rastro del niño que le alzaba los brazos por las noches para ser rodeado por sus brazos, de aquel chiquillo que se acurrucaba en su pecho mientras el mayor le contaba historias para dormir o darle lecciones que aunque contradictorias guardaba la ilusión de contrarrestar las enseñanzas de los Al Ghul

-Confió en que recuerdes tu juramento- aquellas palabras tomaron con la guardia baja al asesino que no pudo responder pues su "amo" ya habia pasado de el caminando con gracia, rapidez e indiferencia

_Has de sentirte despreciado (ven guíame)_

_Tienes miedo mas miedo_

_Creciendo en tu interior (házmelo saber)_

Talon sabia por que el joven le habia evitado entrar, sabia el por que le daba ordenes cuando el chico raramente lo hacia creyó saber por que le recordó su juramento, no era el que descubrirse el por que estaba ahí, la razón era tan simple que podia parecer irreal, ese joven tenia celos y el mayor los provocaba de forma sutil sin descuidar su puesto de guardián pero lo suficiente como para que el heredero los sintiese, dejaba de prestarles atenciones alegando que no era necesario pues ya no era un niño, comenzaba a coquetear con alguna fémina cuando sabia que era vigilado por una mirada verde pero no le era suficiente causarle dolor de esa manera eso no equivalía al dolor y sangre derramadas por su familia o el mismo tenia que sufrir mas, Talon sabia que Damian se hizo muy cercano con un joven mayor que el de ojos azul cielo, piel de porcelana y cuerpo exquisito, sabia que lo habia adoptado como amante era el asesino quien debía cubrir las escapadas del moreno a veces noches enteras aquel joven siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro un aura amable, una gran pureza no era un soldado era tan solo un aldeano que corrió la suerte de atraer su atención y correspondía los sentimientos del chico quizás si hubiese estado mas tiempo con el Damian podria haber tenido un poco de su bondad, lo sentia por el chico no tenia nada en contra suya pero el menor debía experimentar en carne propia lo que era perder a una persona amaba, a un inocente y claro que le sufrió, no lloro en publico solo ordeno encontrar al culpable un soldado que le habia amenazado nadie dudaría de palabra de Talon por un momento habia sentido pena por el desgraciado que fue torturado por días aquella actitud solo demostraba el dolor del moreno, de su corazón roto desde entonces el brillo de sus orbes eran opacos, se volvió mas frio, el cariño perdido se convirtió en ira, su crueldad aumento a niveles considerables, Talon le consoló alimentando el hambre de afecto que comenzaba a ser evidente en el moreno, seco las lagrimas que escapan de sus ojos cansados, solo el asesino era capaz de verle roto, vacío casi un privilegio el verlo como humano

-¿También llorarías por mi?-pregunto una noche en la de Damian sollozaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida, fija el techo dorado una imagen demasiado habitar en su intimidad

-No- su voz sonaba quebrada, cansada una dulce tonada para los oídos de Talon- si te perdiere , me perdería-la forma por la que hablaba la necesidad de tenerle hizo sonreir al mayor tomando entre sus manos el rostro húmedo del ojiverde antes de plasmarle un beso en los labios, apenas lo tocaba pero podia sentir los mojados que estos estaban gracias a las lagrimas

_Todos los deseos que contigo soñé (te quiero besar)_

_Empapados de tu sangre yo dejare (me vas a evitar)_

_Dolor, dolor, encadenado sobre el fuego eterno _

_(y no se que pensar)_

No era la primera vez que Talon le besaba con ternura ni era la primera vez que era bien recibido en los labios ajenos pues antes que nadie siempre estuvo el, fue el quien tomo su primer beso, sus primeros suspiros, las caricias sobre la piel desnuda, los primeros gemidos del joven llevaban aquel nombre con el que la Liga le habían bautizado, fue Talon su maestro de algo mas que de pelea fue quien le enseño otro tipo de guerra aquella que podia ser violenta también era efímera aquella guerra llena de placer, tan intima que las armas se cambian por besos, rasguños, embestidas, donde la mejor armadura era la piel desnuda, donde ambos perdían y ganaban, Damian era un exquisito manjar que le gustaba degustar y el menor comenzaba a ser adicto a romper las reglas morales, éticas y legales en un solo acto, era parte de su rebeldía, en una época cada noche era su refugio para cometer su inmoral rutina, los aposentos del joven eran testigos de la violencia con la que ambos se hacían uno, diferentes motivos mismos hechos aquel ritual se llego a expandir incluso en algunos campos de batallas para sorpresa del mayor Damian le era mucho mas irresistible cuando este estaba herido, cuando su sangre le manchaba, cuando con dulce voz soltaba los gemidos de placer mezclados con el dolor agudo que le provocaba esas sesiones, sin embargo para Damian era casi un deseo masoquista algunas ocasiones fingía un descuido en batalla que le hería solo para provocar a su maestro pero entonces aparecieron los ojos azules que cautivaron al egoísta heredero y Talon paso de ser compañero de cama a ser quien le cubriese, Damian se encontró tan embelesado que le era fiel al ojiazul aun compartiendo habitación con el mayor le habia rechazado varias veces sus intenciones lascivas

-¿Le amas?-interrogo el asesino una noche en la que fue sus labios fueron evitados

-No se lo que sea amar, sin embargo quiero protegerle, quiero arrancarle los ojos a quien se atreva a mirarle con deseo, solo quiero que sonría deseo tenerlo a mi lado siempre y alejarlo al mismo tiempo, es un sentimiento contradictorio…

-Damian eso es amor-podria haberse burlado del inexperto chico pero era una sensación amarga tanto que su voz lo reflejo y el interrumpir la explicación de Damian no era nada sutil, una sonrisa curvo los labios canela del chico al verse interrumpido una sonrisa distinta al que estaba acostumbrado ver, una inocente, mejillas ruborizadas y en sus ojos la vida retornaba, Talon que parecia no tener expresiones o emociones no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos dorados con sorpresa esperaba una respuesta sarcástica, enojo o indiferencia pero no se imagino verlo sonrojarse por alguien mas, aquella era la primera vez que le observaba comportándose como las doncellas enamoradas, la amargura que habia sentido antes se intensifico ese gesto debió ser para _él, _ aquella noche lo decidió el joven amor de Damian debía desaparecer se habia vuelto una molestia pero dejaría al heredero disfrutarle un poco mas, que este llegara al punto exacto para destruirlo tenia que planear como justificar un asesinato como ese pues el joven pálido era intocable todos sabían del favoritismo que poseía por parte del heredero.

_Cuando tu creías que te protegeré (en ti confíe)_

_Yo solo pensaba en como te matare_

_(ya no se que hacer si creer)_

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la batalla, Damian era un excelente líder llevo un batallón mas pequeño que la resistencia, llevo a la muerte a los asesinos promedio, los mejores estaban ocultos como la arma perfecta y aunque los asesinos parecían seguir ordenes simplemente el verbo, la elegancia, porte y seguridad del moreno le habían ganado la lealtad de muchos el que Damian fuese el único de la familia gobernante en estar ahí, en el campo, en la masacre significaba mucho para ellos a Talon le recordó a algunos grandes generales romanos ganándose a guardia pretoriana para obtener puestos de poder, no fue necesario que Damian ordenara cuidar su espalda pues su sombra estaba ahí para cubrirle luchaba con seguridad mientras el mayor pensaba cual seria la oportunidad perfecta para atravesar el corazón del joven

-¿Por qué haces esto? El te _adora_\- un reclamo estallo en su mente cuando atravesó con su espada la garganta de su oponente

-¿Por qué no?- fue su cruda respuesta, unos azulados orbes lo miraban impresionados, su pelo negro estaba despeinado, Dick confiaba en el mayor casi igual que su amante por eso no dudo en estar a solas con el, no le negó la entrada a su hogar solo para ser engañado y sentir el filo de un puñal en su garganta

-Acaso tu ¿quieres hacerlo?- Dick no abogaba por su vida, aun cuando el corte le dolía y su instinto gritara que quería seguir existiendo, estaba buscando salvar otra, sus lagrimas no eran por si mismo, su indignación no era por su confianza rota estaban destinados a alguien mas

-Te necesito muerto-susurro el asesino con veneno- son ordenes- a pesar de si haber recibido aquella tarea no podia dejar de decirlo en tono burlesco

-¿Deseas _traicionarle_?, ¿ Acaso no le creaste también?- Aquellas preguntas solo provocaron una risa grave como respuesta

-Traicionarle, no, de hacerlo solo significaría que alguna vez estuve de su lado-respondió el asesino intentando disfrazar el hecho de que aquellas interrogantes habían sacado a la luz las preocupaciones que deseaba evitar

-Mientes, te mientes y le mientes a el…

-Esto es mas grande que yo- interrumpió casi en un gruñido sabia que le reprocharía por que el mismo lo hacia, una ultima frase que salió de sus labios rosados, palabras que su cerebro se esforzó por olvidar y lo condujo a cortarle la carótida de un solo movimiento vio el horror plasmados en sus ojos, sin embargo no fue una muerta rápida ahí bajo la mirada fría de Talon el amante de su joven amo se ahogaba con su propia sangre, el dolor se reflejaba en un rostro que siempre contenía una sonrisa y la vida de sus orbes cielo se iba, la forma en que lo habia cortado era semejante a otro soldado de la Liga uno que tenia que quedar como el traidor y una vez que se aseguro que el pelinegro estaba muerto inicio por montar la escena, forzando la entrada, rompiendo objetos antes de irse y mandar por el supuesto traidor

-¡Señor!- un grave grito lo trajo de regreso a la batalla encontrándose en un caos pero el ver a Damian a su lado cubriéndole con su espada deteniendo otra mas pequeña y sin esfuerzo termino con la vida de su oponente

-¡Concéntrate!-gruño el ojiverde su ceño estaba fruncido, en sus ojos podia verse una mezcla de emociones, mas de las debería tener

_Adiós, adiós, dejando atrás las puertas del averno_

_(O escapar Lu lu lu lu lu)_

Al final las armas de los oprimidos cedieron pocos fueron los sobrevivientes que debieron reverenciar al heredero, mientras la Liga alzaba la cabeza en orgullo su líder los dirigió bien, aquella matanza pareció haber formado un lazo hacia el ojiverde mas fuerte que cuando llegaron, un lazo que se llevaba tenia de sangre y algunos de los jovenes llegaron a jurarle lealtad cautivados, otros reafirmaron sus votos seguros de no equivocarse para Talon esto no paso desapercibido, no era ciego sabia que el próximo en gobernarles era codiciado, tampoco era sordo ante los murmullos de hombres y mujeres que deseaban tenerlo pero se habia dicho que no le importaría , no debía estar involucrado sentimentalmente pero ahora era diferente era un ídolo para ellos y no podia permitirlo, Damian camino como solo el podia moverse elegante con autoridad, indiferente como si en aquel lugar no estuviera lleno de cadáveres y en cambio estuviera andando en la sala principal, recorrió el lugar asegurándose de que los muertos realmente lo estuvieran, revisando debajo de los cuerpos si habia heridos examinaba con rostro severo la gravedad de estos, los suyos eran salvados, los enemigos sin embargo solo podían sufrir dos destinos podían ser asesinados o se volvían prisioneros, Talon observo cada movimiento a su alrededor, la voz de mando le era natural y lo lamento, saber que tal cualidad era utilizada para propósitos tan sangrientos e inmorales le punzaba en el pecho podria haber sido un ángel que llevara esperanza y no un demonio que la aplastara

-Talon- fue llamado una vez que el joven se desocupo el mencionado lo miro con la intención de analizar el estado emocional que el chico tenia pero solo encontró una expresión endurecida antes de darle la espalda y caminar, conocía la señal Damian necesitaba hablar a solas con el, Talon camino ignorando lo mejor posible al resto de los jovenes, esquivando los cadáveres en el suelo ideando como tomaría la vida de su hasta ahora amo, como terminaría con la persona que le daba la espalda fácilmente

-¿Qué paso ahí?- Damian habia interrogado al mayor apenas este se habia acercado estando lo suficientemente lejos del resto para no ser vistos ni escuchados

-No se de que hablas- en privado el mayor podia hablarle como quería, podia contestar insolente o simplemente expresarse como el que aquel con mas experiencia después de todo eso era cierto

-Estas distraído, no soy yo el que debe de cuidar de tu espalda-reclamo Damian dejando salir su molestia, la mascara seria, sin emociones se desvaneció y tenia razón como guardián Talon debía de concentrarse en la batalla mas que los demás soldados pero solo habia cometido un error

-Tendría que matarte- esa sentencia sorprendió al asesino- tendría que haber permitido que te asesinaran

-Damian tu sabes que...

-¡¿Saber que?!,¡ Ya no se, no se por que hago esto, no se por que sigo un camino que ya fue decidido desde antes de existir, tampoco se por que Dick tuvo que morir en mi lugar, tampoco se por que sigues aquí a mi lado, por que a pesar de todo sigo defendiéndote no quiero excusas, no quiero tener que explicar el por que estuve protegiéndote!- la ira se apoderaba del menor al grado que sus gritos parecían gruñidos

_Dulces mentiras que no te conté_

_Bellas palabras que te ocultare_

_Sigues pensando que siempre te ame_

_Y llorando preguntas ¿Porqué?_

Un nudo en el estomago se hizo en el mayor que no sabia que hacer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabia como manejar el temperamento del chico, no tenia respuesta que dar y eso le dolía en el pecho no podia consolarlo, no debía, sin pensarlo como acto reflejo se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para impedir que alguna palabra de cariño saliera de ellos

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Damian dándole la espalda y aun así podia imaginarse la expresión de duda dibujada en su precioso rostro-¿Cuándo dejaste de amarme?-Talon tuvo que reprimir una risa, aquella escena le parecia irreal una replica de la que alguna vez el hermoso amante del heredero le habia preguntado tuvo que evitar contestarle lo mismo, solo el silencio parecia la opción mas neutra en aquella conversación, los hombros del orgulloso chico temblaron, su porte se relajo, sus puños se tensaron lo sabia, lo reconocía Damian Al Ghul estaba llorando, el único rasgo que le mostraba como un ser humano era el dolor y aquel hombre se sabia el causante, quizás podia esperar un poco su final pues quería ver aquel rasgo que lo convertía en mortal, regocijarse en aquella visión sin saber que seria un arma de doble filo su vulnerabilidad provocaba que el asesino avanzara con cautela

-¿Qué es lo que atormenta?- se obligo a preguntar tomando los temblorosos hombros del chico para darle vuelta, solo para obtener una intensa mirada de furia, dolor, desesperación e indignación se mezclaban en esos hermosos iris esmeraldas, las lagrimas enrojecían sus mejillas y cruzaban sus pómulos , el labio inferior era presa de unos perlados dientes, aun siendo un desastre el joven canela seguia hermoso a los ojos de Talon, una belleza vulnerable de esas que se tienen que ser resguardadas a ojos extraños y obedeciendo a un impulso el mayor movió su derecha con el único propósito de limpiar aquel rostro moreno pero esta no llego a tocar su objetivo

-No te atrevas a tocarme-gruño Damian con veneno, aquel que solo guardaba para pocas personas, para aquellas merecían su odio, un tono que a pesar de los explosivos enojos del chico nunca habia recibido hasta ese momento

_Son tus pecados llenos de maldad (quien eres tu?)_

_Los que pronto has de pagar (you)_

_Tus manos de sangre has manchado (quiero olvidar)_

Aquella mirada se sintió como un puñal, un dolor punzante en el pecho nació cuando supo que el menor no estaba celoso como creía lo odiaba y aunque pareciera cínico Talon no comprendía que provoco su ira, estaba en terreno peligroso tenia que tranquilizarlo para poder acercarse lo conocía bastante como para saber que en ese estado cualquier movimiento en falso podria desencadenar un desastre

-No quiero verte- sentencio el menor en otras ocasiones podria contestar que se quitara sus ojos, pero no era el momento

-Damian debo cuidarte

-¿Cuidarme?-una risa cargaba de ironía y amargura salió de la garganta del menor como si contara un mal chiste, Talon se habia quedado estático ese no era su Damian el chico que reía mientras algunas lagrimas aun corrían por su rostro no podia reconocerlo, no era aquel por quien abogo para dejarlo vivir...

-¡NO! Nuestro objetivo es Thalía no el-habia gritado cuando le dieron una nueva misión

-No es un inocente es el hijo de esa bruja, la única salvación para ese engendro es la muerte- el líder de la resistencia habia ordenado la muerte del menor en cuanto se entero de su existencia, Talon por primera vez se arrepintió de exponer sobre el nacimiento de Damian

-No tiene que ser como ellos, es un bebé, un inocente

-Es un Al Ghul y nada bueno hay en ellos si tu no lo haces serás considerado un traidor- fue la ultima palabra que obtuvo en esa reunión inconforme y seguro de que se equivocaban, habia salido de aquella habitación con una nueva orden que cumplir, sin embargo viendo lo roto que el chico estaba sentia que fue el que estaba errado, en sus jovenes manos yacían las muertes de cientos de personas y aun así se veia tan frágil como cuando le conoció

-Damian- le llamo con preocupación, un tono que el mayor no estaba acostumbrando a usar sin embargo realmente estaba preocupado por él, estaba consiente de que no debía dejar que sus impulsos ni deseos por detener la desesperación del menor ganaran pero termino cedió a ellos, sin pensarlo lo rodeo con su sus brazos, un gesto que ninguno de los se atrevían a dar en el exterior desde que Damian dejo de tener 7 años, un abrazo cargado de emociones y es que para un asesino como ellos les he prohibido sentir compasión o afecto nunca se da nada sin obtener un beneficio, algo normal para el resto de las personas era extraordinario para ellos

-Cálmate- pidió Talon con un hilo de voz estrechando con fuerza al menor quien sorprendido bajo la guardia-_no llores, no hagas que me arrepienta-_ aquel pensamiento estallaba con fuerza en la mente del mayor casi como un mantra, pero su pensar no coincidía con su accionar

-Suéltame-ordeno Damian una vez que salió de su asombro tratando de empujar el cuerpo que le sostenía sin lograrlo cada vez que presionaba Talon reafirmaba mas el agarre, era como un conejo en las garras de un águila estaba seguro que si se lo proponía podia romperle algunas costillas pues en ese momento comenzaba a sentir el dolor en esa posición pero el calor en este obligaba al dolor a estar en un segundo plano después de todo ¿no era el cariño de Talon torpe y rudo?

_Ahora lo debes recordar (que crueldad)_

_Toda tu mente has de completar (haz me llorar)_

_Condenado, atrapado al filo de la verdad (que me va a pasar)_

_Yo seré tu tumba tu serás mi final (si de mi te vas)_

Talon le abrazo con cariño y firmeza hasta que el heredero se calmo, le acaricio sus negros cabellos con dulzura, soporto los insultos y golpes con la firmeza de un roble, se digo a si mismo que lo hacia por recobrar su confianza, que disfrutaba tenerlo atrapado, se lo dijo internamente hasta estar a solas con el, en el cuarto donde habían pasado juntos tantos años, aquel lugar que guardaba recelosamente sus mas oscuros secretos, el sitio perfecto, Talon miraba fijamente al menor mientras este limpiaba con gesto aristocrático el filo de sus armas llenas de sangre, con los ojos hinchados la única prueba de su pequeño ataque de histeria era aquella miraba cansada

-¿Crees que Dick este esperándome?- pregunto de pronto con calma el pequeño príncipe sorprendiendo a su observador ¿A que venia esa pregunta?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- no quería contestarle por todo lo que implicaba

-¿Todas las almas nos encontraremos en el mismo lugar y reencarnaremos? O quizás la muerte si sea el final de una efímera y vacía existencia-Damian parecia ignorar la interrogante de Talon, absorto por su monologo interno vaya momento para filosofar-Aunque lo mas seguro es que no pueda volver a estar con Dick- levanto su espada asegurándose de que esta estuviera perfectamente limpia, ahí estaba de nuevo el amante en luto con la sombra de suplicio la única emoción que se mantenía en su existencia

-Lo estarás- _"te llevare con el" _quiso contestar el mayor clavando sus pupilas amarillas en su presa, hasta que esta le devolvió la mirada con intensidad como si fuese interrumpido, sonrió con ironía

-Un ángel, alguien tan puro como él no podria compartir su existencia con alguien tan corrompido como yo, fuera de este mundo terrenal-dejo su arma y camino con gracia felina hacia su interlocutor con esa maldita sonrisa llena de orgullo, con la seguridad de saberlo todo para el mayor aquella postura le encantaba, le tentaba a quebrarla, disfrutaba de dominarle

_Pase lo que pase todo debe acabar (has me gozar)_

_Furor, furor, sobre tu sangre hice un juramento (quiero disfrutar)_

_Juntos abrazados un pecado carnal (antes de colapsar)_

_Este es un destino que no puedo evitar (dulce placer )_

_Pasión, pasión, entre tus brazos dulce sufrimiento_

_( haz me conocer antes de terminar)_

No supo como y poco le importaba saber como termino acariciando su piel morena sobre la cama donde tantas veces cedieron a sus pasiones mas bajas, tampoco quería saber cual fue el beso que desencadeno tal arrebato, tan solo se concentro en besarle con voracidad, en desprenderle de cada una de las finas telas que le cubrían con una mezcla de ansiedad y adoración, degustando su postre favorito, el heredero del linaje Al Ghul enredaba sus brazos sobre el cuello pálido de su guardián disfrutando de las caricias dejadas en su piel gimiendo entre los fieros brazos llenos de cicatrices, exigiendo de vez en cuando los labios del mayor contra los suyos aprisionándolos entre sus perlados dientes, abriéndole la piel para teñir sus besos en sangre aquel ritual violento era algo que seguían necesitando de alguna manera

-Lámelo- ordeno entre gemidos el menor tomando con fiereza el cabello al mayor para halarlo hacia abajo dejando en claro sus intenciones, siendo obedecido con sumisión una cálida lengua comenzó a delinear la punta de su pene con calma, observando las reacciones que provocaba, un agarre mas firme en su cabello le hizo saber que el joven no esperaría mucho tiempo, le ansiaba tanto como el, decidido Talon resolvió por no tardar mas y engullir el miembro bronceado que se erguía ansioso delante de el , un gemido salió desde la garganta del menor al sentir la calidez y estreches de la cavidad bucal del mayor que inicio con el vainen de su cabeza, concentrado en grabar cada sonido proveniente del heredero, en memorizar el sabor de su piel, en recordar cada espasmo y movimiento proveniente de este -¡Más rápido! Cuida el ritmo- exigía de vez en cuando, mientras el árabe movía sus caderas adentrándose mas a la boca de su por ahora amante, hasta que llego el punto donde los labios del guardián fueron insuficientes pero también eran requeridos en la joven boca de su amo

-Damian- suspiro Talon entre sus labios canela, con ternura y cariño mientras acariciaba las caderas del chico sin esperar que este le empujara solo para colocarse encima del asesino mostrando su negro pelo desordenado, unas mejillas ruborizadas, una expresión soberbia pero deseosa, la luz contrastaba en su piel haciéndola brillar dotándole de un aspecto digno de la realeza, despertando en Talon algo que creyó dormido: la adoración, lo veia como si el que estuviera sobre el fuese un joven dios, un hermoso ser inhumano, su cuerpo marcado con algunas cicatrices y músculos que eran realzados gracias a su bronceada tez lo envolvían de masculinidad se tomo su tiempo para admirarlo, para recorrer con ternura su pecho, delinear cada línea de su cuerpo como si fuese la mayor obra de arte Damian por su parte se dejo admirar mientras su mano jugaba con el falo ajeno con maestría aprendida, con la experiencia acumulada, sabiéndose el blanco de unos amarillos orbes se relamió los labios antes de devolverle el favor a Talon, jugueteo con sus labios en la punta del glande, su lengua delineo las formas del hinchado miembro pálido y su garganta le acogía con gusto ahora eran los gemidos del mayor los que se escuchaban por la habitación, era el nombre del ojiverde el que fuese pronunciado sin pudor sin embargo Damian estaba lejos de saciar su deseo carnal con solo aquello, su lengua fue bajando hasta los testículos del mayor recorriendo el perineo con las yemas de sus dedos advirtiendo de lo que se aproximaba

-Damian- fue llamado entre gemidos roncos, el mencionado le miro con mejillas azoradas y sin alejar sus dedos de la estrecha entrada se irguió para poder deleitarse con el cuerpo que yacía debajo de si

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió el joven con impaciencia, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de mármol que le invitaban adentrarse, rozando su excitado falo en la entrada del mayor

-A ti-una simple frase que guardaba mas de un significado fue dicha sin pensar, fue tan sincera que sorprendió a su vocero, pero al escucharla el rostro del heredero se ensombreció y sin dudar entro sin cuidado en la tan ansiada estrechez, tan agresivo como si apuñalara, sin avisar ni preparar, su miembro se abrió paso con violencia, desagarrando el interior, gruñendo al sentirse adentro, provocando un dolor punzante en su amante y deteniendo un grito que fue acallado por la presión de una palma canela

-Shh, no querrás que alguien te vea así advirtió Damian antes de besarle con fuerza, no era un beso dulce o lleno de devoción como solía entregárselos este era mucho mas salvaje y brutal era dado con odio, sus estocadas eran violentas, sus uñas se hundían en la piel de Talon dejando un rastro rojizo en su paso, el vainen de sus caderas cada vez eran mas rápidas y fuertes aquel chico libero los labios del mayor solo para poder morder su cuello como un lobo atacando, su nombre volvió a ser pronunciado en un grito

-¡Calla y date la vuelta!- ordeno Damian en un gruñido saliendo de su interior, desviando la mirada con el pecho agitado tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Damian- se incorporo el mayor aun con el dolor que esto provocaba, con la clara intención de besarle-Mírame-le llamo suavemente tomando su rostro con ternura, acariciando sus mejillas, el moreno no era el único que actuaba raro, Talon lo estaba tratando con ternura, era mas cariñoso de lo que alguna vez fue, beso el cuello con delicadeza y acaricio con devoción aquel cuerpo canela que le volvia loco

-Actúas extraño-le reclamo con sorna Damian tomándolo por la cintura-¿Dónde esta _mi_ Talon?- de nuevo le era dirigido un tono venenoso y en sus preciosos ojos estaba la ira, el deseo, el dolor y el sadismo encontrados, no habia guerra solo estaban ahí mezclándose

-Tu también estas cambiado-esta vez fue el mayor quien reclamo un beso lleno de dulzura, lento y apasionado, a la vez que acariciaba el suave pelo negruzco de su amante por que en eso se habia convertido el chico esa noche en su amante -Te adoro- soltó de pronto en medio del beso, sorprendiendo a ambos

-¿Qué?- entonces lo consiguió, logro que un par de esmeraldas lo volvieran a mirar con autentica sorpresa apagando las llamas dentro de ellas por un momento

-Te adoro-repitió sinceramente, un brillo volvió a aparecer en el verde, volvió la vida que años pasados habían perdido- es en serio Damian- reafirmo mientras acariciaba con gentileza su rostro con una frase fue capaz de trasformar por completo el ambiente aunque fuese solo por un momento regreso el niño hambriento de cariño, logro que cerrara sus parpados dejándose llevar por el suave contacto del mayor

-Si tan solo estuvieras diciendo la verdad-fue tan solo un susurro pero cargado de amargura- si te pudiera creer- las alarmas del guardián se encendieron pero no por que su misión estuviera comprometida, se alarmo por saber que ya habia perdido lo que tanto le habia costado y presumía con orgullo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Continuemos- fue la respuesta que el de orbes amarillos la que menos quería recibir-disfrutemos por ahora-susurro seductoramente el moreno mientras lamia con gracia el cuello del adulto quien no podia hacer nada en contra de sus impulsos, Talon estaba igual de ansioso por seguir entregándose por que para el no seria solo una noche de sexo mas estaba dispuesto a involucrarse emocionalmente, si seria la ultima vez que estaría en tal posición seria sincero, se daría el permiso de dejar la mascara a un lado, no solo estaba entregando su cuerpo al moreno le estaba dando el alma

_Un castigo un cruel tormento_

_De tu siete vidas seis te hice perder (me enamore)_

_Este sentimiento como pudo crecer (como puede ser)_

_Amor, amor manifestado en el peor momento_

-Te amo- habia dicho la primera vez que el azabache de preciosas esmeraldas se entregaba, fue la confesión de su primer amor una que Talon no se habia dignado a contestar correctamente, una frase que ahora estaba dispuesto a decir entre gemidos y gruñidos, aun cuando las embestidas que recibía no transmitieran tal sentimientos, aun cuando su espalda estuviera cubierta de heridas provocadas por la boca de quien alguna vez le clamaba sus sentimientos no tomo mucho tiempo para que el violento trato lo llevara al orgasmo, tampoco reprimió mas el llamar a su sádico dios pero este no le respondió ni cuando llego al éxtasis simplemente se conformo por gruñir y clavar sus uñas en unos pálidos muslos vaciándose entre espasmos finalmente el heredero salió del interior del mayor dispuesto a separarse de el

-Damian te amo- al final habia confesado aun con jadeos buscando recuperar el aliento en un intento de detenerlo , Talon simplemente se habia rendido, no podia retener mas sus sentimientos ya no quería negarlos, amaba a Damian en cada faceta, habia estado celoso de que Dick se lo quitara de que ocupara su lugar, que el niño no tuviera mas que ojos para el

-¡Ya basta!-grito el heredero con una mezcla de odio, tristeza y decepción tal arrebato sobresalto a Talon que no espero tal reacción-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con este juego?

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?

-Lo se todo-contesto el menor casi escupiendo cada palabra con odio

-¿Qué es _todo_?- interrogo el mayor tenia que saber a que se enfrentaba sabia que el menor no era idiota pero confiaba en que le tenia engañado, quizás demasiado

-Se que fuiste tu el que asesino a Dick, que ocultabas información , que tu lealtad no esta con la Liga y tampoco conmigo-respondió Damian con semblante serio mientras salía de la cama

-¿Desde cuando?- realmente no tenia que preguntarlo la confesión de ser descubierto explicaba el por que su cambio de actitud por que parecia pasar del amor al odio y a la indiferencia continuamente todo parecia encajar y se sentia estúpido por no ver las señales, al final solo se engañaba a si mismo, subestimo a su amado alumno

-Vamos a terminar con esto-evadió la pregunta de nuevo

-¿Cómo?- Talon se incorporo curioso, frustrado no le gustaba no saber lo que pensaba el azabache y menos cuando este le daba la espalda aun cuando la vista que tenia le era provocadoramente sensual, no evito que su mirada recorriera la espalda tostada marcada con cicatrices de todo tipo, esa cintura estrecha y las curvas de su trasero marcadas por el ejercicio

-Soy un guerrero Talon no caeré sin pelear, ¿Lo olvidaste? A pesar de ser tu quien me lo enseño- El moreno se vestido con gracia al mayor no le quedo mas que imitar la acción aun cuando su cuerpo seguia con el dolor por el trato recibido debía de admitir que estaba de acuerdo con lo que el azabache proponía enfrentarle cara a cara y que ganase el mejor le parecia mas digno que asesinarlo por la espalda.

_Odios y mentiras que jamás confesé (te matare)_

_Ocultaron que por ti mi vida daré (me suicidaré)_

_Porqué? Porque? Este final para tan dulce cuento_

El sonido de las espadas chocando resonaba en el salón principal, la noche seria testigo del trágico final de aquel par de amantes, destinados a sucumbir uno por el otro no importaba quien sobreviviría ninguno ganaría ambos se perderían y quizás era por eso que la pelea era tan pareja, ninguno atacaba con la intención de matar solo de morir pero el orgullo del guerrero les impulsaban a seguir con la contienda

-Mátame- expreso Talon una vez que se acerco lo suficiente al chico- Véngate- estaba dispuesto a darle su vida como redención, le habia hecho tanto daño que ahora entendía las palabras de Dick, el también habia contribuido en convertirlo en el heredero de Ra's Al Ghul, se mentía diciendo que no podia hacer nada para impedirlo pero el pudo criarle y no dejar que su infantil mente fuera corrompida, pudo escapar con el también podia hacerlo consiente de la resistencia y hacerlo participe tendría que haberle sido honesto, debió proteger su relación con su ángel le traiciono tantas veces y de tantas formas que parecia no haber hecho otra cosa y aquello le dolía, cada vez que recordaba como confiaba en el, las veces que le expresaba amor o que le defendía ante cualquiera que dudara en sus habilidades y funciones

-Debería hacerlo-respondió el ojiesmeralda antes de abalanzarse en nuevo ataque-Debería torturarte, despedazar tu cuerpo y exhibir tu cabeza como trofeo- el mayor no evito imaginarse todo lo descrito y estar de acuerdo-Pero… no quiero- termino por confesar el menor en un tono ligeramente mas bajo Talon quien se estaba preparado para soltar sus armas, para recibir la ira del chico que nunca llego se sorprendió ante aquellas ultimas palabras del menor de manera que no pudo evitar preguntar un ¿Por qué?

-¡Por que todavía te amo bastardo! Y ni yo mismo se el, por que yo _si_ daría mi vida para no volver a pasar por aquel dolor de nuevo- el mayor no supo como contestar los puñales que eran sus palabras le dolían mas que las heridas sufridas físicamente, eran reclamos con razones y bases, irónicamente era el hijo del demonio era quien le daba clases de moral, lealtad e incluso de honestidad valores que el mismo parecia carecer después de tantos años

-Entonces guía a la resistencia, los lugareños de tus tierras te seguirán tienes a tu disposición a varios asesinos te son mas leales a ti que tu madre, Damian te seguirían hasta el infierno

-No, los tuyos no seguirían a un Al Ghul- solo en ese momento el moreno bajo su fiel cimitarra-quiero que sea mi pueblo el que se levante por su propia voluntad, si mi nombre ha he pasar a la historia que sea por algo mas que solo el nieto de Ras Al Ghul

_Un camino que no contemple _

_Una trampa en la que caeré _

_Sobre tus manos mi vida entregue _

_Si la debo perder_

_Azrael de ti yo me enamore _

-¿Para que estamos peleamos?-gruño el asesino sin tener idea de lo que pensaba el chico o quizás temía lo que podria pasar y solo quería escucharlo de sus labios

-Si voy a morir será bajo mis condiciones, un suicidio no esta en mis planes ni ayudaría a estos, si he ser asesinado será por el mejor de mis hombres, por aquel que sea tan hábil como para engañar y modificar la verdad a su beneficio si no me has sido leal es por que tu lealtad esta con libertad ¿no es así?-¿Cómo refutar palabras tan ciertas como esas?, ¿Cómo no tener la sensación de un nudo en la garganta?, Talon tan solo buscaba una señal de que fuera un engaño eso no podia ser

-¿Por qué morir?- No comprendía como aquel chico buscaba tanto la muerte

-¿Por qué no? Sabes que no le tengo miedo a la muerte ha sido nuestra querida amiga desde antes de nacer, me necesitas muerto y yo te necesito vivo si realmente me amas lideraras en primicia de vengarme, tendrás mis ejércitos, mis armas y mis aliados destruirás todo lo relacionado con los Al Ghul...

-Incluido tu- completo en un susurro, en su discurso el joven habia avanzado lo suficiente como para quedar frente al mayor quien se arrodillo con devoción y arrepentimiento-No, no puedo hacerlo

-Lo harás, no puedes negarte tienes que hacerlo es tu deber como guerrero, como liberador y como mi mejor arma, no tienes tiempo para lamentaciones esto es mas grande que tu no puedes detener lo inevitable ni puedes negarte a una orden mía- con cada palabra que salía de sus carnosos labios la seguridad en sus palabras se afirmaba, Damian estaba consiente de lo que hablaba, parecia que lo habia planeado desde hacia tiempo, estaba dispuesto a perder su vida por un bien mayor- Escucha podre perder mi vida física pero con esto me asegurare que mi memoria sea preservaba, si la mi muerte es la manera para que mi nombre sea inmortal y brille por si solo que así sea

-¿Como estas tan seguro que será así?

-Confió en que tu ayudaras a que se realice, ¿Quién mejor que le asesino de mi ex amante? Aquel hombre que logro engañar a la casta Al Ghul para salir impunemente de varios de sus pecados, necesito tu verbo y habilidad para crear nuevas verdades, hiciste que te amara con la inocencia de un niño, con la imprudencia del un joven y con la locura suficiente para perdonarte todas las veces que me habías matado, para adorarte aun cuando debería odiarte- las armas de ambos hombres yacían sobre el suelo mientras que sus rostros se humedecían, ambos llorando, dos hombres forjados lejos de sentimentalismos estaban destrozados cada uno se habia hecho daño y aun así deseaban estar juntos, unidos por amor, pero este amor no era inocente este manipulaba , no era inocente el suyo estaba forjado con el pecado, no era tierno era brusco, no mejoraba dañaba, destruía en lugar de crear, un amor que se creía solo unilateral y que solo en sus momentos finales se revelaba como reciproco

-No podre hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿cierto? Si cumplo tus deseos entonces ¿me crearas que te amo y adoro?- Talon se vio entonces acorralado, no quería hacerlo pero estaba obligado a acabar con lo que mas amaba al menos tendría que buscarle un significado mas, Damian asintió con la cabeza

-Tu no me mataras, me harás inmortal es mi deseo- aquello fue lo único que se necesito para que el mayor tomara del suelo la cimitarra del joven, comprendiendo y aceptando su destino, levantandose con determinación quedando enfrente del chico separados por centímetros, los cuales desaparecieron cuando su labios se tocaron una ultima vez, un beso húmedo, ansioso y por primera vez lleno de amor

-Te amo mi dulce amo-susurro el adulto para después hundir la cimitarra en su estomago

-Te amo - y con una sonrisa en sus labios el joven canela dejo ir su vida en brazos de aquel que le vio crecer, con su ultimo aliento termino pronunciando por primera vez en años el nombre original de su amado-Azrael.


End file.
